


Boys' Night

by squeakychewtoy



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Rick and Morty
Genre: 3-way, BDSM, Bisexual, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Fetish, Blood Play, Bondage, Choking, Comfort, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Flapjacks, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, Love, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pain, Painful Sex, Penetration, Polyamory, Porn, Science Husbands, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Strangulation, Submission, Threesome, Uncle Rick - Freeform, Whipping, double vaginal, dvp, erotic asphyxiation, science ot3, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Ellie's away with Uncle Rick, leaving Alan home alone with Ian. Alan misses her and needs some comfort; Ian is more than happy to provide it.Bonus Alan/Ellie/Ian scene at the end, which I didn't originally plan on including.This is a bondage smut fic without much plot, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!





	Boys' Night

It was late afternoon in the Montana badlands. Ellie had been away for nearly twenty-four hours now. She was light years away, spending some time with her Uncle Rick. She's be back soon, but... Alan worried about her, and he _really_ didn't trust Rick.

If it weren't for Rick Sanchez, Alan might have gone _with_ her. He had never liked that man, and it was certain that Rick did not like Alan either. He wished, at the very least, that Rick would stop calling him “Jerry.”

But it was just as well; Blips and Chits was a video arcade in space, and with his luck Alan would probably just cause any game machine he touched to malfunction... or worse, the life support systems or something equally important. He had a terrible relationship with _computers_.

Alan lay on the bed, fully clothed, trying to relax. His eyes scanned the pages of a book, but his mind could not focus on the words. He sighed.

He heard the trailer door open and shut. Ian was home.

Ian had been the shared lover of Alan and Ellie for a few years now. In the past, he had been in and out of their lives like a gentle breeze, flighty and terrified of his growing feelings for them. He'd had three-ways with other couples in the past, but never with so generous and loving of a couple as Ellie and Alan. They had been kind to him in ways that he didn't feel he deserved, taking him into their bed to show him love – not just casual sex as he was used to, but _real love and affection_ – with no stipulations or expectations. He came to realize that he wanted desperately to play a bigger part in their lives. They'd never _asked_ for his commitment, but he gave it to them anyway. After a long string of failed marriages and bad relationships, it had taken a woman _and_ a man to tie down Ian Malcolm for good.

“Hey, love,” said Alan, smiling, when Ian entered the bedroom. “At least _you're_ still around.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” said Ian. “Ellie said you might get separation anxiety, and I can't let you tear up the furniture while she's gone.”

Alan sighed and rolled his eyes; Ian ignored this.

“Reading Illuminatus?” Ian asked, kissing Alan on the forehead.

“What?” Alan looked confused.

“The book you're reading,” said Ian. “Illuminatus. Didn't figure you'd be into that.”

Alan raised an eyebrow at Ian, then read the cover of the book: _The Illuminatus! Trilogy by Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson_. It had been the only book within arms' reach, and he'd picked it up without even bothering to look at the cover first. Ellie must have been reading it earlier. “Uh, yeah... I guess so. Haven't been able to concentrate on a word of it, honestly... weird book, anyway...”

“You miss Ellie, don't you?” Ian asked, fully aware Alan's distracted sadness.

Alan sighed, abandoning the book on the bedside table. “Yeah... I miss Ellie.”

“She just left yesterday.”

“I know,” Alan said, “but I'm not used to her being away, and I worry...”

“She'll be back later tonight.” Ian grinned, amused at Alan's clinginess for their lover.

“I _know_ that... but _still_...”

“Just went to Blips and Chits. Then probably Shoney's.”

“With _Rick_.”

“What's wrong with Uncle Rick?” Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alan sighed. “Well, for starters he's a drunk, he's a sociopath, he doesn't care about anyone but himself, he's utterly convinced that _he_ knows _everything_ and _everyone else_ knows _nothing_... Need I go on?”

“And here I always figured you'd _like_ him,” Ian mused, grinning. “You're a couple of old grouches. Wait, I get it... it's the _gadgets_ , isn't it?”

Alan glared at him. “That's got nothing to do with it, not that they _help_... I mean, that _thing_ he flies around in... it can't possibly be _safe_. What makes _you_ so fond of him, anyway?”

“Well... I wouldn't say I'm exactly _fond_ of him _these_ days, but... Well, Rick and I... we, uh... we used to _fuck_.”

“Ah, jeez, Ian... I didn't need to know that.”

“Well, he didn't give me space AIDS if _that's_ what you're thinking.”

Alan sighed again. “God, he's Ellie's _uncle._ And that's _not_ something I want to _picture._ ”

“Well, I'm not fucking him any _more_ ,” Ian said with a frown. “And there's _good reason_ for that. But look, Ellie's a tough girl, she can take care of herself. Even with Rick around.”

“I know that. Still... I worry.”

“I think I could take your mind off things,” Ian suggested as he took off his black T-shirt and dropped it on the floor.

“I don't know if I'm in the mood,” Alan replied, still looking a little sad.

“Come on,” Ian coaxed, sliding his pants down from his slender hips and letting those fall to the floor too. He crawled naked onto the bed and lay next to Alan. “Don't you love me?”

“Of course I love you, Ian,” Alan replied, “but I'm feeling... lost. I _miss_ her, dammit. Ellie... she's my _rock_.”

“You mean your Dwayne Johnson?” Ian asked with a sarcastic smirk.

“What?” Alan gave Ian a baffled glare.

“Dwayne Johnson? The Rock?”

“Goddammit, Ian... no,” Alan sighed, wincing at the horrible pun. “You _know_ what I mean.”

“She'll be back _soon_ , Alan,” Ian assured him.

“Don't tell me _you_ don't miss her too,” said Alan.

“I miss her _cooking_ ,” Ian replied; Alan glared at him. “I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Yeah, of course I miss her, but I don't get to spend much time with just _you_ , lover boy.”

Alan finally smiled. “That's true,” he agreed.

“You know, Ellie told me to make sure you have a good time while she's gone,” Ian purred.

“Did she, now?”

Ian straddled Alan on the bed and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. “She _did_.”

“Well, I'd hate to _disappoint_ her,” Alan replied, grinning.

Ian got to work at the buttons on Alan's shirt until his bare chest was exposed. He ran his fingertips across his lover's strong muscles. Alan shrugged the shirt off and tossed it atop Ian's shed clothing. He pulled Ian close in a loving embrace and kissed him deeply.

“In the mood _now?_ ” Ian asked impatiently.

“Just about,” Alan replied. “Think you could rub my back a bit first? Been digging all morning... still really _sore_...”

“Anything for _you_ , my love,” Ian replied, sounding cheesy as hell.

Alan smiled with amusement and rolled over onto his stomach.

“But the pants are coming off first,” Ian insisted, tugging at the waistband on Alan's jeans.

“Fine,” Alan agreed, unzipping his pants and allowing Ian to gently remove them, leaving him naked. He was conscious of Ian's erection as it lightly smacked against his thigh.

Ian licked Alan on his right butt cheek and informed him, “Your ass is _really_ sexy, honey.”

“You're really _lewd_ ,” Alan replied, blushing.

“What?” Ian sounded a little offended.

Alan chuckled. “I didn't say it was a _bad_ thing.”

Ian grinned. He started massaging Alan's tired muscles, starting low and working his way up. He could feel the tension in his lover's back, tension from a long day of unearthing dinosaur bones without his lovely blonde companion and worrying about her well-being.

“Hey, Ian,” Alan said after a long silence, while Ian rubbed at his aching shoulders.

“Yeah?”

“Could you do something for me... something Ellie usually does....”

“What, make flapjacks?” Ian asked, terrified at the thought; any time he'd tried to make flapjacks, they'd either turned out burned beyond recognition or raw and sticky in the middle. “Alan, you _know_ I can't flapjack.”

“No,” Alan laughed, “something _else_.”

“Like what?”

“Ian... I want you to _dominate_ me.”

“Oh,” Ian sighed with relief. “ _That_ , I think I can arrange.”

“Tie me up and call me a cute little dinosaur.”

“The _cutest_ dinosaur,” Ian laughed, “but I wouldn't call you _little_... _Leviathan_.”

“Ah, jeez.” Alan blushed at the reminder of Ellie's nickname for his twelve-inch cock.

Ian grinned as he grabbed the leash and choke collar from the bedside table. He fastened it around Alan's neck and gave it a tug, choking him lightly.

“On your knees, my pet,” Ian commanded.

Alan knelt obediently, and Ian straddled him so that their cocks were touching. Ian held their members together with one hand, his fingers teasing Alan's massive girth and his own. Alan thrust gently into his hand.

“Eager little dinosaur, aren't you?” Ian asked, amused.

“Yes,” Alan breathed.

“I hope you're _ready_ ,” Ian purred. “Professor _T. rex_ is about to teach you _gayness_.”

Ian clamped his mouth over Alan's in a rough, passionate kiss. His tongue slid forcefully into Alan's mouth. Their tongues wrestled together in a fit of fevered lust. Alan's cock throbbed and ached with desire.

“Fuck me, Ian,” Alan gasped, thrusting his rock-hard erection against Ian's.

“Not yet,” Ian teased, pulling away from him. “Not until I say so, and _I_ say you're going to suck this dick first.”

Ian lay back and tugged the leash sharply. Alan got on all fours and got to work pleasuring Ian's cock with his tongue. He licked it slowly up and down, from base to tip, lubricating it with his saliva. His tongue started to tease the head of Ian's cock by moving in slow circles around it. Ian moaned in approval and tugged the leash again. Alan took his lover's cock into his mouth and sucked gently for a time, taking in as much of Ian's nine inches as his gag reflex would allow. Ian grabbed the back of Alan's head and forced every inch of his throbbing erection down his lover's throat, holding Alan there and grinning wickedly as he struggled to breathe. When he finally let go, Alan pulled back, gagging and gasping for air as Ian's cock slid free of his mouth. Ian slapped Alan lightly on the forehead with the tip of his dick, leaving a wet dab of spit and precum behind and making Alan blush.

“That's _good_ ,” said Ian, “now let's get you tied up. _God,_ you're so fucking _cute_ when you _blush_ , ya damn dirty dinosaur.”

Ian took a length of rope from Ellie's sex toy drawer. Alan lay on his stomach, arms stretched out in front of him. Ian tied Alan's wrists together with one end of the rope and lashed the other end to the bed frame; Ellie was better with fancy knots than he was, but he was able to tie Alan up securely enough. He then took out a shiny red ball gag, put it in Alan's mouth, and buckled its strap securely at the back of Alan's neck.

“Remember the safe word?” Ian asked.

Alan nodded.

“Good,” Ian purred, “because you won't be able to _say_ it.”

Alan struggled at the ropes, now wondering if this would prove to be more than he bargained for. He started to mumble something, but could not be understood through the gag on his mouth. Even after years of being close to him, he suddenly doubted his trust for Ian in this kind of situation, unsure and afraid of how far Ian might take this. He'd been dommed by Ellie before, occasionally by both Ellie and Ian, but this was the first time he'd allowed Ian alone to dom him.

“Shh.” Ian ran his fingers down the back of Alan's scalp, silencing him with light skritches. “You'll like this. I'm going to make _sure_ of it. You _know_ Ellie would _kill_ me if I didn't.”

Alan's mind relaxed at these words. Feeling his heart racing with fear and excitement, he took deep slow breaths to calm his body.

“I'm gonna make you bleed,” Ian whispered, pulling Ellie's nylon bullwhip from the drawer.

Alan immediately tensed up again. He loved it when Ellie cut him, but he was at _Ian's_ mercy tonight. Once again he wondered, _how far will Ian take this?_

Ian curled his tongue around the string tip of the whip and sucked on it lightly, moistening it with his saliva. He brought the whip down across Alan's back, leaving a long red welt where it struck. He whipped Alan over and over on his back and ass. Alan whimpered in pain at each strike; Ian grinned wickedly at this reaction. He brought the whip down again, _hard_ , on Alan's shoulder, finally cutting skin; Alan whimpered.

Ian ran his fingers along the slash mark, coating them in Alan's blood. Licking his fingers clean, Ian moaned obscenely. He licked the oozing wound, savoring the coppery flavor of his lover's blood. Alan shivered with delight under him.

“You _like_ that, don't you?” Ian whispered passionately.

Alan nodded emphatically.

Ian whipped him again, cutting his flesh once more. He cut Alan's back with the whip three more times and licked the blood from each wound.

“Your blood tastes so damn _good_ ,” Ian informed him with a playful growl. “It's turning me the fuck _on_.”

Ian grabbed the lube and slickened his penis with a generous amount, with an extra dab on the tip; he knew the old saying, _too much is almost enough_. He mounted Alan from behind, carefully guiding his slippery cock into Alan's tightly puckered anus. Alan gasped with discomfort as the first few inches penetrated him. He tried desperately to relax his sphincter, but Ian relentlessly rammed all nine inches of his rock-hard penis into his lover and began to thrust. Alan cried out in pain as Ian forced his way into his ass. The pain subsided after several thrusts, his anal muscles having no choice now but to relax and let this happen, but tears lingered on Alan's cheeks.

“You know... you're so pretty when you cry, Alan,” Ian whispered in his ear.

Alan's sobs of pain gave way to low moans of pleasure.

“You like _that?_ ”

Alan nodded.

“I know what _else_ you like,” Ian purred as he wrapped the whip around Alan's neck. He pulled the whip and the leash in opposite directions, choking Alan lightly at first and slowly increasing the pressure. Alan nearly lost consciousness as Ian's cock continued to hammer at his prostate. Ian finally released his grip on the leash and whip, allowing Alan to breathe again. He gasped for air, overwhelmed with excitement and aching for release. Ian set the whip aside.

Alan was on the verge of orgasm, whimpering pitifully through the gag. Feeling Alan shivering with expectant delight under him, Ian pulled out with a wet slurping sound, gasping with pleasure as the head of his cock popped free. He roughly turned Alan over and released the clasp on the ball gag. Alan spit the gag out and let it fall to the bed.

“Dammit,” Alan growled, “I was so _close!_ ”

“You'll cum soon enough,” Ian said sternly. “ _I'm_ in charge of your body tonight, _remember_?”

Ian punctuated this by grabbing Alan's scrotum and squeezing his balls, just hard enough to make Alan whimper with fear and discomfort. His fingers traveled up Alan's cock to stroke and tease it. He played with Alan's foreskin, sliding it up and down over the head of his dick.

“Y.. yes,” Alan gasped, his cock throbbing and aching for release. “Yes, my Alpha.”

Ian smirked. “I thought Ellie was your Alpha.”

“And I put _you_ in charge, like you said,” Alan replied. “ _You're_ my Alpha tonight, Ian. Now please... _please_ let me cum...”

“Soon enough,” Ian whispered as he moved his head to Alan's crotch. He licked Alan's penis in long up-and-down strokes, slowly and teasingly. “Beg for it.”

“Please,” Alan gasped obediently, “please let me cum, Alpha... please... please fuck me, Ian... let me cum... _please_ , Ian... fuck me... _fuck me, please_....”

“That's what I like to hear from a subby little butt-slut. Now to make you nice and wet...”

Alan blushed at Ian's choice of words. Ian squirted some lube onto his finger. He teased and re-lubricated Alan's anus, sticking his finger in to the second knuckle and making Alan moan. He then lubricated his penis and plunged it back into his lover's tight depths, as deep as he could. Ian stroked Alan's cock as he thrust.

“Skree for me, you dirty old dinosaur,” Ian growled.

“Skree, skree!” Alan called obediently.

“Good boy,” Ian whispered in his ear.

Ian was thrusting quick and hard now as he worked his hand up and down over Alan's length. The aggressive stimulation of both penis and prostate sent Alan over the edge. He ejaculated hard, his own semen spattering across his chest and face. At the same time, Ian climaxed as well, filling Alan's ass with a torrent of hot milky fluid. They howled and moaned like feral beasts as they shivered together in their shared orgasm for what felt like forever, lost in the sheer bliss of the moment. They relaxed together, Ian's cock still buried in his lover, as orgasm faded to afterglow.

“How was that?” Ian asked breathlessly as he licked some of the cum off Alan's chest where he rested; they were both covered in sweat and semen now. “I didn't hurt you _too_ bad, did I?”

“Amazing,” Alan panted, shaking his head. “It all felt amazing, Ian. Thank you.”

“Good, good, I'm glad. Was I good as an Alpha?”

“The best,” Alan breathed, smiling with satisfaction.

“Wait... better than Ellie?” Ian raised an eyebrow; he didn't think he dommed _that_ well.

“Nah, she's the best, too.”

“We can't _both_ be the best. Because, uh, you know... that's _not_ how 'the best' works.”

“You're _both_ the _best_ ,” Alan insisted, silencing him with a kiss. “Just accept it.”

Ian grinned with amusement. He slid his cock out of his lover, watching his own semen drip slowly from Alan's ass and onto the sheets as he did so, and untied the ropes from Alan's writs. Alan threw his arms around Ian and kissed him again.

“Thank you,” Alan repeated. “I feel better now.”

“Any time, Alan,” Ian said with a soft smile. “Maybe you could do that to _me_ later.”

“I'd love to,” Alan replied. “But right now... I'd love a _shower_.”

 

 

After taking a quick shower together to wash off their sex dirt, Ian disinfected and bandaged Alan's wounds lovingly. Alan made some burgers and they wolfed them down together, having worked up an appetite during their passionate romp. Alan cleaned up in the kitchen while Ian changed the sheets on the bed; the dirty sheets stank like sweat and sex, and were still damp with cum. Ian flung them in the hamper and replaced them with fresh sheets of soft red cotton.

They snuggled naked on the bed. Alan rested his head against Ian's chest as Ian stroked his soft hair. Alan's arm curled around Ian's waist. They held each other gently as they began to drift off to sleep.

A cacophonous crash from somewhere outside the trailer interrupted the calm of the moment.

“The hell was that?” Ian asked.

Alan's heart sank with dread. “Probably Rick,” he replied. “Shit, if Ellie got hurt, he's a _dead_ man.”

“We should get dressed and check it out,” Ian suggested.

 

 

“Just gonna set her down nice and smooth,” Rick said as he piloted his flying saucer toward Ellie's trailer.

The landing was anything _but_ smooth. Rick tried to set the ship down in front of the trailer, but swerved at the last moment to avoid hitting a cat. He was coming in way too fast for a smooth landing, anyway. The spaceship bounced off the ground three times and skidded to a halt, leaving a path of utter destruction in its wake across the dig site.

“Rick,” Ellie asked as she stared at the devastation in disbelief, “what the _hell_ just happened?”

“Looks like we landed in the...” Rick belched, “in... in the middle of your Jerry's playground. But I didn't hit your _cat_.”

“He's not a Jerry!” Ellie was furious. “I mean, I appreciate you not crushing Mittens, but jeez, Uncle Rick... I think you hit _every single skeleton_ we were _working_ on... oh god, Alan's gonna _kill you_... if _I_ don't do it _first_...”

“Full disclosure, Ellie,” said Rick. “I'm... I'm a little drunk right now. If... if you can't handle that, then you can't handle _Science_ , Ellie.”

“You're _drunk_?” Ellie was screaming at him now as she exited the vehicle. “You're flying a damn _spaceship_ and you're _drunk?_ You just... you... you almost _killed us both!_ What the shit is wrong with you!”  
“See, _this_.... This right here,” Rick replied with a belch, “th... this is _exactly_ why I don't like to go on a dventures with _chicks._ ”

“Don't call me a _chick,_ you asshole! You know what? Go home and drink, Rick.” Ellie sighed. “Just... go home... and _drink!_ ”

“Fine,” Rick sighed. “Not about to stay where _I'm_ not wanted. _You're welcome_ , by the way, for a lovely weekend in the _best parts_ of _outer fucking space_.”

“Just... just get out of here, Rick,” Ellie sighed. “I'll call and thank you when I stop wanting to _murder_ you.”

Ian and Alan came running toward the crash site. Alan was still struggling to button his shirt as he ran, and Ian hadn't even bothered with a shirt.

“Hi, Jerry!” Rick called with mock cheerfulness when he saw Alan. He glared coldly at Ian. “Hey, _Ian_.”

Ian glared back at him. “Rick.”

Alan was too stunned to even correct Rick on his name. He dropped to his knees, overwhelmed by the destruction of his dig site.

“My... my _work_ ,” he muttered weakly. “Six... six months of work.... _twelve_ complete skeletons...”

Without another word, Rick maneuvered his spaceship out of the dirt and into the sky. He flew away past the horizon.

Ellie greeted and kissed Ian quickly, rushing to Alan's side to comfort him. She kissed Alan all over his face and hugged him close. He clung to her and sobbed into her shirt.

“ _Rick_... you _maniac_ ,” Alan howled in rage. “ _Damn_ you... damn you to _Hell_...”

“Alan, hey,” Ellie spoke to him comfortingly. “We'll sort this out tomorrow... hell, we'd have had to piece a lot of those bones together, _anyway_. Look, it's okay... I'm here, I'm safe, _you're_ safe, Mittens is safe, Ian is safe... everyone's _safe_.”

“Hey, why do I come after the _cat?_ ” Ian grumbled.

“Well, he's _lived_ here longer,” Ellie replied.

As if on cue, the cat chose this moment to rub against Ian's leg and meow demandingly. Ian sighed, but smiled and petted Mittens. The fluffy orange cat was simply too cute to be ignored.

Alan stood shakily, leaning on Ellie as she helped him to his feet.

“Why does all this crazy sci-fi bullshit always happen to _us?_ ” Alan asked, still looking miserable.

“We're just _lucky_ , I guess,” Ian replied, placing a comforting hand on Alan's shoulder.

“I want to do something kinky, like _right now_ ,” Ellie growled. “I'm so fucking mad and horny, I could tear a goddamned _redwood_ up by its roots.”

“ _Damn_ ,” Alan gasped in surprise at her bluntness.

Ian grinned at her, more than ready for her sweet abuse. “What did you have in mind?”

 

 

Once in the bedroom, they shed their clothes. Ellie instructed her lovers to lie on their backs with their asses and cocks pressed together, Ian's legs draped over Alan's. She artfully tied their legs together at the knees with rope.

“So,” Ellie purred as she tied them up, “did you have a good time while I was out?”

“We did,” said Alan, smiling.

“Yep. He was a good little sub,” Ian informed her.

“Sub?” Ellie grinned at Alan, surprised to hear this.

“Yeah,” said Alan, blushing slightly, “I let him dom me.”

“That's _hot_ ,” Ellie purred. “You _know_ I like _hearing about it_... almost as much as I like _watching_...”

“I tied him up and pounded him mercilessly,” said Ian. “You should've heard him _begging_ me to fuck him.”

Alan blushed a deeper red, but he still smiled.

“You have no idea how _wet_ that's making me,” Ellie growled as she teased their cocks with her fingertips.

“I think I have _some_ idea ,” Ian said, laughing. “Smells _good_.”

Grinning, Ellie reached in the drawer again and pulled out two large rubber bands. She used one to bind their cocks together at the base, and another to strap their balls together. The rubber bands held their bits together snugly, but not so tight as to restrict blood flow... so long as neither moved away from the other.

Ellie lubricated their thick bound cocks slowly and gently with her soft tongue. Her fingers played with Alan's delightfully loose foreskin, pulling it back to expose the sensitive head; Alan shivered as she did so. She licked the sensitive skin just under the head and made him squirm. Ian gasped in surprise as Alan unintentionally pulled against the rubber bands. Alan willed his body to stay still, but he continued to shiver involuntarily as Ellie's tongue pleasured his most sensitive area. That blessed tongue slipped between their shafts and moved up and down their lengths, lubricating them thoroughly with slick saliva.

She tried to take both cocks into her mouth at once, but the combined girth was too much. Instead, she alternated between them, taking one and then the other into her mouth, back and forth. She pulled teasingly on the rubber band on their cocks to constrict blood flow ever so slightly, making their erections bulge and throb as she slurped at them hungrily.

“Ready?” Ellie asked when she was satisfied with how slippery she had made them... and how slippery _they_ made _her_ , she realized, suddenly very conscious of how warm and wet her pussy felt.

Her lovers nodded.

“Of course,” said Ian.

“ _ Always _ ready,” Alan breathed.

Ellie straddled their cocks, lowering herself carefully and guiding both cocks to their destination with one hand. She was facing Alan, giving Ian a clear view of her lovely pale ass; he groped and massaged her cheeks reverently. She moaned in delight as the tip of Alan's longer rod penetrated her, followed by Ian's. Her tight and wet pussy soon engulfed them both, and she gasped in slight pain as both their lengths filled her to their hilts and stretched her vaginal walls just beyond the point of comfort.

“Fuck,” Ellie gasped as she thrust onto them. “Yeah, _that's_ it.”

Alan and Ian were barely able to move, but their hips bucked involuntarily as Ellie's warm soft flesh stimulated their sensitive penises. Ellie pounded down onto them now, the thickness of two cocks inside her driving her wild with pleasure. Her clit slammed repeatedly into the thick tuft of Alan's pubic hair, which tickled it just right.

Ellie climaxed atop her two lovers, crying out in a howl of pleasure and passion, her vaginal muscles contracting wildly around their members. Hot fluid seeped from her pussy and down their cocks, physical proof of her love for them moistening their thighs and testicles. She bucked and shivered atop them as her orgasm began to fade, and continued to thrust for the pleasure of her lovers. Behind her, Ian moaned passionately as his own orgasm approached. Her shivering vaginal muscles continued to stimulate Ian until he ejaculated inside of her, crying out in ecstasy as cum gushed from his cock.

“Oh, yes... oh, _god_ , yes,” Ian panted as his semen flowed out into her, gushing out against the underside of Alan's cock.

“Ahh... fuck,” Alan gasped as he continued to thrust. “Ian... you dirty _slut_... Oh, _fuck_ , yes...”

The sudden sensation of hot wetness from Ian's orgasm enticed Alan further; Ian's semen now lubricated his throbbing cock. His hips bucked under Ellie, forcing Ian's hips to thrust along with his, pulled along by the rubber bands joining their genitals. He sat up awkwardly, grabbing Ellie's hips and clinging to her, hammering at her dripping pussy. Alan thrust feverishly, finally ejaculating _hard,_ deep inside of his lovely wife, filling her with his seed as he shivered with release.

“Ellie,” Alan panted, “I love you... I could stay inside you _forever_...”

“Except you _can't_ ,” said Ian, amused. “She's got to _untie_ us. God, my nut sac feels like silly putty.”

“Sorry,” Alan murmured sheepishly.

“It's okay,” Ian said, “I still had _fun_. And now you can call me 'Stretch-nuts,' if you want.”

“I'm glad you both enjoyed that,” Ellie said with an amused grin.

Ellie slid off of their bound cocks, moaning as each one popped out of her, first Ian's and then Alan's. Her pussy was a wet mess, filled with their combined sex fluids, dripping onto the bed. She removed the rubber bands and rope that bound her lovers together, freeing them.

The three of them were exhausted. They didn't even bother cleaning their fluids from the sheets or each other before curling up together; like the dig site, they could take care of showers and laundry _tomorrow_. Ellie snuggled up to Ian's chest while Alan spooned her from behind. She felt Alan's erection poking her in the back and smiled; he was hard for her again already. He guided his cock back into her warm and comfortable pussy. His lips kissed her repeatedly on the neck and cheek as he worshiped her warm body.

“Told you I could stay here _forever_ ,” he whispered as he thrust into her sleepily.

Ellie welcomed his sleepy thrusts. The warm tightness of her flesh around him comforted Alan, and she was always happy to satisfy his need for this kind of closeness.

Ian simply smiled and draped his arm over both of them, his hand resting on Alan's hip.

“I love you,” Ian murmured sleepily to them both.

“I know,” Alan whispered back to him, kissing Ian lightly on the forehead and smiling.

“I love _you_ ,” Ellie muttered, smiling contently, eyes closed and half asleep already. “Both of you... warm and cuddly... _mm_...”

The three of them drifted off to sleep. The stresses of the day were momentarily forgotten as they held each other and dozed peacefully, grateful that they were _together_.

 


End file.
